Tuck Me In!
by Rowena Bensel
Summary: Optimus tucks his daughter in and marvels at how perfect and loved she is. [ Series: The High and Noble Houses of Cybertron ]


Optimus looked away from his datapad at a tapping on his knee. He looked down to see Roselight standing there, her stuffed turbo fox tucked under her arm.

"Hi, Sire!" she said, grinning as he looked down at her.

Optimus smiled in return, setting his datapad aside. "Hello, my rose. Is it recharge time already?"

Roselight nodded, her little winglets fluttering. "Tuck me in!" She raised her arms up to him.

He bent and scooped her up, standing from the couch. "Alright, let's get you tucked in." He took her down the hall to the nursery, a pink and white room with all the things a sparking could want or need. Particularly, there was a comfortable berth, with cozy pillows and thermal blankets for a sparkling to cuddle in.

Optimus set Roselight down next to her berth; she hated being put into it when she was able to climb in herself. But instead of climbing right into bed, she knelt to the side, put her turbofox on the bed and placed her servos over her spark.

"Thank you, Primus, for every happy thing you gave me today. Thank you for letting Sire spend the day with me and Carri, and thank you for the yummy treats we made for Bluefire and Radar and Ratchet. Please give all of us happy dreams and lots of rest. May your light guide me."

Optimus smiled. He and Nightingale had never enforced Roselight to say prayers to Primus, but she'd decided all by herself she wanted show her thanks to and her faith in him. And it had been a wonderful day, one of the few he could take away from his Primely duties to simply be a creator and bondmate.

"Sire, you thank Primus too," Roselight said.

"All right." Optimus knelt next to her and placed his servos over his spark. "I thank you, Primus, for the wonderful day I could spend with my creation and bondmate. I thank you for blessing my life with them and Bluefire, Radar and Ratchet. Please lets us have happy dreams and be well rested for tomorrow. May your light guide me."

Roselight smiled and climbed onto the berth, picking up the turbofox and wiggling under some of the covers. Optimus adjusted them so they lay neatly over her and sat on the floor next to the berth.

"Do you have a story request tonight?"

"How you and Carri fell in love!" she said, her blue optics beaming with excitement.

Optimus smiled. "Alright. The Decepticon Insurrection had just been ended, and your Carrier had to find a way to restore Kalis…"

He told her the story as he had multiple times before; how he'd offered to bond with Nightingale to help her restore Kalis, of the friendship they developed, the moment he realized he'd fallen in love with the kind and caring seeker femme who their creation took so much after, and how their love had repaired Nightingale's spark enough that she was able to very safely carry Roselight and bring her spark into the world.

At the end of the story, Roselight's optics had dimmed and she was yawning. "I love that story."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's all true. Every bit. Especially me." She smiled and Optimus smiled back.

"Yes, especially you." He leaned down and kissed her helm. "Goodnight, my rose. I love you."

"I love you, Sire," Roselight said softly, her optics closing. A few cycles later the room was filled with the sound of her venting and Optimus's. Optimus stayed a few moments, just watching his little sparkling. A perfect blend of her creators, with her carrier's seeker frame, her sire's helm and optics, and a mix of their colorings; her main color bright red with a silver protoform and detailings of sea-green and white. A more perfect creation, he never could ask for.

He stood and turned to leave the nursery, his optics widening a bit as he saw Nightingale standing in the doorway. "How long did you listen?" he asked as he approached her.

"From you telling her of the engagement ceremony," Nightingale said, looking at their daughter. "She is always so excited to hear that story. I hope she finds love much the same."

"I thought we'd agreed to not betroth her off and let her find love on her own?" he teased, his optics twinkling.

Nightingale lightly smacked his chestplate. "You're completely right," she said, pressing the button to close the nursery door. "She will find her own love, and we will ensure that she is making the right choice for her happiness."

"Mmhmm. How are Bluefire and Ebonspark doing, by the way?"

"They're doing wonderfully. Bluefire asked me for advice on how to propose to her, and he told me he was definitely not doing it the way you did."

"It worked for us."

"Yes, it did." Nightingale turned and laced her arms around his neck. "And I am so glad."

Optimus smiled, placing his arms around her waist. "As am I," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
